SSB Resistance: Believe
by Latias425
Summary: (Third story in SSB Resistance) A young boy named Lucas is brought to the Platinum Division following the destruction of his home. He wants to fight in the resistance, but in order to do so, he must learn to believe in both himself and others.


SSB Resistance: Believe

Chapter 1

* * *

 _"Master Core's word is law, and anyone who disobeys will face severe punishment."_

 _"You have had many warnings, and now you will see with your own eyes what happens when you defy Master Core!"_

 _"Run, Lucas! Run to somewhere safe!"_

A young boy awoke with a start. He quickly sat up in a corner and looked around at the dark room that he was lying in. Many other people, with most of them being children like him, where in the room with him, and they were all sleeping on the floor, most likely having nightmares of their own. Although he was in a place with many others and was promised that he would be safe, he was alone. He had no mother, no father, no brother, nobody. Nobody but himself.

The boy whimpered and quivered as he remembered the traumatizing events that had happened at his home prior to him coming here. The burning buildings, the blood-soaked ground, the screams of the people as their lives were being taken, the terrifying sight of his parents lying dead on the ground and those dark creatures that many called the Silhouettes. He was the only one in his family that survived the attack, and now he was here in a dark room in an underground resistance base. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep now, and all he could do was wrap his arms around his knees and wait for someone to arrive.

From the far corner of the room, he could the faint sound of the door opening and two people came in, the first one looked to be an avian, and the other looked to be a fox.

"Alright, everybody up! We can't have you all sleeping here all day! Get up!" ordered the avian, and the other survivors mumbled and rubbed their eyes as they got up onto their feet. The boy that was in the far corner of the room was already standing up and he shivered as he saw the two resistance members.

The two waited for the survivors to stop clamoring and fully wake up and then the fox spoke up. "I know you all are tired and need some place to stay, but we can't have you all stay here. The Platinum Division is not a refugee camp."

"Then why did you bring us here?" someone asked.

"Because it was late, and we had a change of plan." the avian answered. "We were planning on taking you all to the Fuchsia Division where the refugee camp is, but we were having some...inconveniences and we had to change course. It would have taken days to get there, and you all needed a safe place to rest and recuperate, and we gave you that."

"Simply put, there are just too many of you to have you all stay, as it will be a strain to our resources, so some of you will have to go to the Fuchsia Division where we promise you will be safe." the fox added.

"B-But what if you leave us back into the world with Master Core?" asked a young boy, and it caused everyone to start clamoring. The boy in the corner began whimpering in fear at the thought of being thrown out into the world all alone with no one to protect him.

"QUIET!" the avian ordered, and everyone quickly went silent. "We will do whatever we can to ensure you will make it to the Fuchsia Division safely. We will make sure you don't get captured by Master Core or any of its generals. However, what we can't do is replace the loved ones or possessions that you have lost, but we will give you whatever we can."

"But what if we want to fight back?" another boy asked.

The two resistance members looked at each other in bewilderment. "Kids these days." the avian muttered, and then he said, "Alright, if any of you really want to join us and fight in the resistance, then you better know what you're getting yourself into."

"Working in a resistance force is _not_ easy. At all. You will be forced to work and fight for the people of Nintentia with little to no reward. Everything about our training is harsh, and once you get in, you _can't_ back out. Understood?" the fox asked.

"I don't care! I still wanna fight!" exclaimed the same boy.

"Alright, fine." the avian sighed. "For those of you who want to stay here and fight with the resistance, we will see what we can do about training. As for the rest of you, we have assigned temporary living quarters for you until arrangements have been made about the move to the Fuchsia Division. I want everyone to follow me to the team chambers."

And with that, the crowd began to follow the avian out of the room and to the team rooms. The fox looked around the room to see if there was anyone else, and he spotted a blonde-haired boy standing in the far corner quivering, and he went over to him.

"Hey, you better get going with the others." he said, but the boy was too terrified to move. He knelt down in front of the boy, giving him a warm smile and told him in a calm voice, "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore. Come on, I'll take you to your room." He then held out his hand, and the boy stared at him for a moment before finally taking it and they walked out of the room and into the bright white hallways of the Platinum Division base. There were many people walking around, and it looked pretty easy to get lost with all the hallways.

"So, what's your name, son?" the fox asked as they made their way towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"M-My name...L-L-Lucas." the boy answered nervously.

"Lucas, huh? That's a pretty good name. I'm Fox McCloud, but you can just call me Fox." Fox replied and they went inside the elevator and went up.

"Wh-What a-are you g-going to d-do w-with me?" Lucas asked once the elevator started moving. "W-Will I-I h-have to join th-the r-resistance?"

"Well, you will only join the resistance if you want to."

There was a long silence before the elevator reached its destination and they got off and began walking down the hall. "I...I-I...I want to join the resistance."

Fox stopped walking and turned to him. "Do you really want to? You heard my warning about working in our resistance, didn't you?"

Lucas nodded. "Y-Yes, b-but...I...I-I want to fight...for my family." The image of his parents lying dead on the ground with their burned and bloody bodies came back into his mind, and he began quivering uncontrollably as tears started to well up in his eyes. "N-No...N-No, n-not my p-parents..."

Fox quickly noticed this and knelt down to try to comfort the boy. "Hey, it's okay. It's all over now." Once Lucas had calmed down a little, he led them down the vast hallway. When they reached a door at the end of it, Fox went over and knocked on the door.

After waiting for a few moments, the door opened and a man in a blue tunic stepped out. "Oh hey, Fox."

"Hey, Link."

"And who is this?" Link asked when he noticed Lucas, who gasped and quickly hid behind Fox.

"This is Lucas. He's one of the survivors from the massacre in Springmallow. He's going to be staying with you for a little while. Falco's currently taking the other refugees to the other team rooms since someone made a little mistake with clearing the rooms for the refugees so we've got that to deal with. Besides, Lucas told me that he wants to join a team." Fox explained, and then he whispered to the quivering boy behind him, "It's okay. Link's not going to hurt you."

Lucas was unsure, but nodded as he slowly came out of hiding and walked towards the man.

"Hey there, Lucas. I'm Link, and I'm the leader of training team Rising Star. "

"T-Team?" Lucas asked, and he look towards Fox.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I'm afraid I can't stay here for much longer. I've got other important things to do. But don't worry, I'll see you around sometime. Link will show you around the base." Fox began to walk away, and Lucas watched as he disappeared down the hall into the crowd.

"Well, come on in."

Lucas nodded and went inside with Link. He looked around the room and saw several other doors inside. The boy was pretty relieved that there was no one in the room except for the two of them, especially since he was never really comfortable around crowds.

"And this here is where you are going to be staying." Link said as they reached a door on the far right. He opened it and saw that there were three beds in it. "The bed on the right is yours."

"Wh-What a-are w-we g-gonna d-do n-now?"

"Are you feeling hungry?" Link asked, and Lucas nodded. "Then let's go get something to eat. It's almost lunch time, anyway."

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the mess hall, they got a tray of food and sat down at an empty table at the far end.

"So Fox told you about the resistance?" Link asked.

Lucas nodded and then muttered, "T-Team..."

"Oh yes, I suppose I should explain the whole team system. We're all split up into teams as a way to just divide the labor. And with training teams like Rising Star, we train those to prepare themselves for when they're ready to be on the real teams."

"A-Are you th-the leader?"

"Yes, I'm one of them. We're a training team for those that are new arrivals like you or are just too young to join the real teams. It wasn't always that way however. Just about five or six years ago here at the Platinum Division you couldn't be on a team, real or training, until you were at least thirteen years old."

"H-How l-long h-have you been h-here?" Lucas asked as he picked at his food.

"I've been here for about...eight years now. I used to be on a team called Strike, but we disbanded quite a while ago. They went off to go on their own way while I volunteered to be a captain of a training team."

"B-But I th-though F-Fox s-said that o-once you g-get in the r-resistance, you...you c-can't get out."

"Well...techincally we didn't back out. We just went to different positions. I still see my former teammates from time to time."

"Hey, Link!" The two of them looked to see two other kids heading towards them. One of them was a girl with long orange hair (or was it hair?), and the other was a boy in a striped shirt and red hat.

"Who's the new kid?" the girl asked.

"This is Lucas. He just came to the resistance." Link answered.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas! I'm Ness! And that's Malley." the boy introduced, and then he sat down and asked, "So, where did you come from?"

Lucas began to quiver, and Link answered for him. "He's one of the survivors of Springmallow, but I think it's best that we don't go any further."

"Is he gonna be joining Team Rising Star?" asked Malley.

"Yes, Lucas will be joining our training team. We just have to go and get him registered and-"

Ness suddenly gasped and pointed towards the entrance. "Guys, look! They're here!" The others all looked towards the entrance with wide eyes except for Lucas, who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wh-Who's they?" he asked in confusion.

"Team Oblivion! The greatest team in the entire Platinum Division! Here they come!" Ness exclaimed excitedly, and they watched as a group of seven came into the mess hall.

"Wh-Who are they?" Lucas asked again.

"I'll tell you." Ness said, and began with the armored woman with long green hair. "That's Palutena. She's the leader of the team. She may not look like it, but she can really kick major butt!" He then moved over to the brunette boy with a bow. "That there is Pit. He's very loyal to Palutena." He then moved on to the blonde-haired boy with goggles on his head. "And that's Shulk. He really knows a whole lot about technology." Next was a bipedal jackal-like creature. "That there is Lucario. I heard that he once served Master Core, but he really doesn't like to talk about it." Then they looked over at a pair of young people clad in silver armor. "Those two are Corrin and Kamui. They came here from the Azure Division over at the east. I don't really know too much about them, but I heard that they can turn into dragons! How cool is that?!" Last but not least was a young girl with green hair and a boy with spiky red hair. "And lastly we have Karis and Tyrell. They're really skilled in elemental psychic powers. And that's Team Oblivion for you."

"W-Wow, th-they seem...pretty cool." Lucas admitted.

"I know right?!" Ness asked. "Team Oblivion is awesome! They're like the best team ever! I really hope I could be with them someday."

Lucas noticed how enthusiastic Ness was. Was he really taking this resistance thing seriously, or was it just optimism? He couldn't really tell.

"You finished, Lucas?" Link asked, and Lucas nodded. "Then let's go get you registered for Team Rising Star."


End file.
